Coconut Cannon
Coconut Cannon jest piątą rośliną, którą zdobywamy w świecie Pirate Seas w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Kiedy gracz naciśnie na Coconut Cannona, to roślina ta wystrzeli kokos w prostej linii. Po zderzeniu z zombie kokos ulega eksplozji, zadając 45 NDS bezpośrednio, a 15 NDS wszystkim przeciwnikom dookoła. Po wystrzeleniu pocisku, roślina musi odczekać 16 sekund, żeby móc ponownie odpalić. Etymologia Coconut Cannon jest oparty na armacie i kokosie. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 400 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. Usage: tap to fire Special: On impact, explodes in medium area Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 400 Obrażenia: Ogromne Obszar: 3x3 Odnawianie: Szybkie Coconut Cannony wystrzeliwują pocisk wzdłuż linii, powodując średnią eksplozję przy zderzeniu Użycie: naciśnij, żeby wystrzelić Umiejętność specialna: Przy zderzeniu eksploduje na średnim obszarze Jasne, jest on starym, owłosionym staruszkiem. Jednak potrafi pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Powodem jego owłosienia jest to, że on jest pomiędzy woskowaniem. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kiedy dając Plant Food, Coconut Cannon wystrzeliwuje ogromny kokos, który wpycha wszystkie zombie znajdujące się na linii na prawą stronę ekranu i wybucha, zadając 60 NDS w obszarze 3x3. Coconut Cannon po wykonaniu akcji musi odpocząć do ponownego użycia. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Roślina wystrzeliwuje pocisk, który przy eksplozji oszałamia wszystkie zombie w obszarze 5x1. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Coconut Cannon najlepiej jest stawiać na pierwszej linii ze względu na jej duży koszt i czas odnawiania kuli armatniej. Cały rząd armat potrafi wyrządzić duże szkody u przeciwników. Jest bardzo przydatny, jeśli się go posadzi na wózku w świecie Wild West. W Pirate Seas również się dobrze sprawuje, jeśli deski są wąskie. Rośliny te mają problemy w światach, gdzie pojawiają się nagrobki, gdyż one blokują pociski. Nie zaleca się również używać ich przeciwko Jester Zombie. Jego kokosy są podatne na odbicie, które odwrócone przeciwko innym roślinom mogą spowodować wielkie straty. Natomiast zombie nie potrafią odbić pocisku wystrzelonego za pomocą Plant Fooda. Jednak Coconut Cannon zostaje zdeklasowany przez Strawbursta, gdyż jego obrażenia są o wiele wyższe a obrażenia obszarowe są równomierne. Galeria Ciekawostki *Jeśli Plant Food jest użyty na Coconut Cannon'ie a przed nim stoi nagrobek, pocisk eksploduje przy zderzeniu z nagrobkiem. *Kiedy roślina jest podlewana w Zen Garden, lont Coconut Cannon'a zostaje ugaszony. Tak samo się dzieje z płomieniami Torchwooda, Pepper-pulta, Fire Peashootera, Lava Guava oraz Jack O' Lanterna. *Kiedy Imp Cannon zostaje zniszczony przez roślinę, wtedy gracz otrzymuje osiągnięcie Broadside. *Pocisk, który wystrzeliwuje ukostiumowany Coconut Cannon podczas efektu Plant Food w Chińskiej wersji, jest bardzo podobny do Banzai Billa z serii Super Mario. *Jego pociski potrafią pokonać Excavator Zombie omijając złotą łopatę, jeśli zombie zostanie zraniony poprzez obrażenia obszarowe zamiast bezpośredniego uderzenia. Zobacz też *Broadside *Tallnut Cannon *Cannons Away *Imp Cannon en:Coconut Cannon Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Pirate Seas